


And in the Beginning: Part Two

by SmackTheDevil



Series: And in the Beginning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two - Dean is willing to risk the wrath of father for the sake of his gorgeous baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the Beginning: Part Two

Dean had raided his secret supply of cash for the 'date'. Money, even his father had no idea existed. He'd earned it, not always legitimately, but it was his. He had kind of regretted telling Sam he'd take him out on a date. He never took anyone out on dates. That's if hitting up a dive bar with a fake I.D and having standy-up sex down the alley afterward could be classed as a date. Sam had been useless, the kid didn't know what the fuck his head was doing. He had been bouncing around the motel room for days, smitten and giddy with excitement. John had barked at him to shut up on several occasions, but even his father's grumpy disposition couldn't burst his bubble.   
The night before their date, after John had gone out to some bar to meet up with a few local hunters Dean pinned Sam up against the door, the moment he heard the car pulling away. 

"You are gonna have to calm down, Sam," Dean said firmly, his hands gripping Sams shoulders tightly. 

"Ow, De. You're hurting me."

"This is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't turn it down a bit. Dad asked me if you were on drugs or something."

Sam rolled his eyes and then his shoulders prizing them from his brothers hands. 

"I'm just happy, is all. Dad's never happy unless we're doing what he tells us. We don't have any fun." He protested, almost stamping a foot. 

"We're having fun tomorrow. It's date night." Dean took pity on his little brother. 

"You heard him, he told us not to go out tomorrow," Sam whined.

"Listen. I'll talk to Dad, I ain't letting you down, Sammy. Okay?"

"I suppose." Sam looked down, kicking his sneakers into the rough motel carpet. 

"Gimme some sugar, sweetheart? Hm?" Dean lifted Sams chin with a finger, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"We're alone now." Sam mewled around his brother's mouth as Dean pulled away. 

"Tomorrow, Sammy. Go get ready for bed. It's late." 

For Sam it was like trying to sleep on Christmas Eve. Dean had him on a kind of sex ban. Not that they had even had sex but the touching was limited to cuddles here and there and the odd chaste kiss when John had his back turned. It wasn't even teasing on Deans part. He just wanted to do right by his brother. Treat him good and with respect. The kid deserved that. 

Sam was in a foul mood as the three Winchesters ate breakfast together the next morning. It was generally awkward. John was usually hungover, grumpy or still drunk from the night before. And there were always long lectures about their safety and the hunters code and how Dean never cleans the car when he uses it and how Sam is wasting his time joining clubs at school because they'll soon be moving on anyway. 

"You two. You're to stay inside tonight. Sam, Dean will give you ride home from school, then it's lock down. You watch him, Dean."

"Yes, Sir," Dean muttered with a scowl directed at Sam who had kicked him under the table for being such a Daddy's boy. 

"But Dean." Sam protested. Easier to protest in his brother's direction than his Father's. 

Dean's eyes widened as he ran a finger slowly across his throat in order to silence his brother. 

"School, Sam." John barked.

"Ugh. Fine." He forgot himself. "I mean, yes, Sir." Sam got up from the table. 

"I'll see you after school." Dean smiled then winked with his back to his father. 

"'kay." Like he could really deal with school on a day like today.   
Yeah, no he really couldn't. Dean was on his mind ALL day. Absolutely zero went in. If daydreaming was graded, he'd be top of the class.   
Lunchtime came around and brought with it unexpected and unwanted problems. Tracey Bishop had decided that perhaps Sam was worthy of another go on her enormous tits. He turned her down in front of everyone at lunch. A couple of older boys called him a fucking freak. Considering he had turned her down in favor of a date with his big brother, he didn't even attempt to defend himself.   
He spent the remainder of the day staring whimsically out of the window and willing several boners away using nothing but the power of his mind. He happened to have his last class in a room at the front of the school. He heard Dean before he saw him. Styx. Full volume. So embarrassing. The Impala pulled up outside with Dean behind the wheel, arm slung out of the open window, shades on.

"Oh my God. That's Sams brother. He's so hot." Remarked a female classmate from behind him. "Cute." Said another. 

Sam smirked. 'Mine.' He whispered to himself then buried is reddening face into his folded arms across his desk. 

"How come Dad let you have the car?" Sam asked as he got in, slinging his bag into the back seat next to a huge cooler. 

"Long story, buddy. Let's just say, we ain't going back to the motel tonight and tomorrow morning Dad is going to go fucking crazy."

"Dean. What did you do?" Sam was slightly panic stricken. 

"Forget about it. See the cooler?" Dean grinned swiftly changing the subject. And successfully so. "Look inside."

Sam beamed as he leaned over, opening the cooler and peering inside. It was full up with everything two teenage boys could need for a first date picnic. Chicken and potato salad and muffins and ten different types of candy. Coke and beer and lube and condoms and handcuffs.

"Dean, why did you bring handcuffs?" Sam looked aghast but also intrigued. 

"No. I already had them. Ain't ever used 'em. Don't have to."

"It's okay. We might." Sam said nonchalantly placing the lid back on the cooler not before grabbing the pack of red licorice. 

Dean had also brought along a blanket, two cushions, a flask of coffee and a small portable tape player.

"Romantic picnic sound good, little brother?"

Sam nodded, chewing on a Twizzler. 

It was a beautiful day. And looked set to continue well into the evening. They drove for close on an hour until they came to a large open area. Lush green grass and a huge cherry tree sitting neatly in the center as if it had been put there especially. Dean pulled over, driving onto the grass. 

"I drove past here last week with Dad. It looked kinda peaceful. Is it okay?" Dean was eager to hear Sams response. 

"It's great, De. Really." Sam was beaming with excitement.   
Unloading the car, Sam carried the blanket, cushions, and flask while his brother took the cooler. Both walked casually over toward the tree but every once in a while smiling at one another. Sam laid the blanket and cushions on the ground, Dean set the cooler down on the edge of the blanket. Both boys glanced down at it, then at one another. 

Sam was suddenly crushed up against the tree, his body wedged between his horny big brother and an unforgiving tree trunk. It literally knocked out the wind out of him. But he barely noticed, Deans' mouth was around his, wet and hungry. Days worth of pent up energy exploding out into one needy kiss. Sam responded with a desperate whine, his first proper kiss so filthy and rough. Noses bumped, teeth clattered together and streams of spit ran down their chins.   
Sams dick rutted against his brother's hip, achingly hard, detail visible through his gray sweatpants. Dean pulled away first wiping his hand over his plump, red lips. 

"I fucking wanted that so bad, baby boy."

"Me too, De." Sam panted.

Dean stepped back. Sam looked prettily obscene. Tousled brown hair, a wet virgin mouth and sweatpants full of dick to die for. Dean wanted to jump the boy there and then, but he was trying to be gentlemanly. By way of a change. Even as Sam tugged on his dick through his sweatpants. 

“I'm gonna have this all evening,” He whined. Dean took a step forward slowly placing a hand on Sams' belly. “Want big brother to get you off?” Dean's hand wandered lower, tugging at the cord then feeling inside. No underwear. 

“Please, De.” Sam looked away shyly. Partly due to his ridiculous boner and his blatant lack of boxers.

“You're full of surprises, ain'tcha?”

“I liked how it looked when it got hard so I thought you would too.” 

“Damn straight, I do.” Dean laughed softly, then took Sams hand. “Lie down with me, sweetheart.”

The boys laid back on the blanket together. Looking up at the cherry tree, the sky around it filled with the tones of a soon setting sun.   
To be alone finally. Days of sneaking around, stealing kisses and glances.

"De?"

"Hm?" 

"Because we're brothers what will happen if we break up."

Dean propped himself up on his side, toying with the hem of Sams sweater, hand wandering underneath it. Soft taut skin. 

"Well, I have a theory about that."

"Yeah?"

"We don't."

Sam was 15, but he wasn't stupid. In fact it probably Dean who was a little more stupid. 

"Think about it, though. Just me for the rest of your life? Or we break up and then we're brothers again. It's confusing, De." Sam whined. 

"Listen. I ain't brought you here for stupid conversations like this. It's a date. So let's act like it's a date. Don't ever think about the future. Some people might say what we're doing is bad. But I think it's safe to say we're both going to hell anyway."

Sam nodded, smiling like crazy which drove his brother a little nuts when he broke out the dimples. 

"Damn, baby boy. You're making it hard for me not to jump on you right now."

"I don't mind, De. Just do it. I really want you to."

Dean was nervous. Being nervous wasn't really his thing. He picked up girls, he switched on the Winchester charm and bam, they were on their backs, legs open screaming his name. But this. This was new and different. His brother. His kin. So young and fucking beautiful. And then there was love. The purest love he had ever known. Why would he every want or need anything else? 

"We'll take it slow, okay?"

Sam nodded putting complete trust in his brother. He wasn't clueless about sex, but he knew Dean was kind of a slut, however, boy on boy was new to both of them.   
Deans' hand wandered further up his brothers sweater. Fingers teasing a nipple. He kissed him softly, at first, building up to an intense sensual kiss.  
Sam was still achingly hard, his thin sweatpants showing every detail. He turned his body onto his side, pressing himself against his brothers body. Dicks rutting. 

"De." Sam gasped, his hand tugging at his brothers belt. "I wanna touch it so bad." Dean leaned back allowing his brother to help himself. Sam pulled the zipper down as Dean helped push his own pants and boxers down to his knees. Sam whimpered the moment he touched his brothers beautiful dick. "I think I'm bisexual," Sam remarked casually as he handled Deans cock deftly. 

"I ain't," Dean replied purposely gruff. "I am Sam-sexual though."

"Oh, De." Sam went bright red. "You're so cheesy."

Sam, ignoring his own dick patching pre-come over his sweatpants, moved his body down, face to face with his brothers thick cock. He pushed Dean onto his back with his free hand placed on his brothers stomach. 

Dean laid there completely at his brothers mercy. He looked up at the changing sky. It was beautifully peaceful, Dean had never before found himself in such a perfect situation. He grabbed Sams hair suddenly, tugging on it drawing him away from his dick.

"I wanna do this properly little brother."

"What do you mean?" Sam bit his sloppy bottom lip. 

"We'll get naked and take it from there. No one will see."

The boys stood up and stripped off. Scattering their clothes and shoes at the edge of the blanket. Dean retrieved the condoms and lube from the cooler, leaving them on the ground within easy reach.   
Their bodies literally crashed together, arms wrapped around one another, mouths frantic, kissing and biting. Dean bent his knees, taking Sam with him, they hit the ground with a messy bump. Mouths still meshed together, wet and swollen. Dean slid between Sams thighs allowing his dick to slot underneath his brothers balls. 

"I wanna fuck you slow, baby boy."

"Please, De."

Sam felt around for the bottle of lube as Dean nuzzled at his neck, body rocking dick jabbing at Sams tight hole.   
He opened the bottle with his teeth. 

"De," He whispered holding the open bottle upside down. Dean lifted his hand while Sam smothered his brothers fingers and palm in lube, then tossed he bottle to one side. 

Dean's eyes locked with his brothers as his hand moved down between them. He ran his fingers down the shaft of his dick then nestled his slippery fist between Sams ass cheeks. Sam instinctively opened his legs further bringing them back toward his torso. Dean rolled his fist around in a circular motion before unfurling a finger and pushing it into Sams asshole. Sam moaned with utter pleasure. He had never felt anything so right before. 

"More, De. I can take it."

Dean breathed over Sams' mouth heavily, his eyes still watching, taking in every word, every movement, every hitch of his brother breath. Sam felt completely relaxed around the three fingers Dean pushed inside him. 

"Your dick. I want it."

Dean smiled softly, mainly at his baby brothers gentle demands.

"Take it easy, little one," Dean muttered, his fingers scissoring, opening his brother wide. Dean propped his hips up a little higher letting his cock slide past his fingers. His fingers pulled at the opening allowing his dick to push in perfectly. Sam felt an initial burning sensation which caused him to tighten around his brother. Dean groaned in response. He gripped Sams hair with both hands as he started to fuck him gently. 

"A nice slow screw." Dean breathed over Sams' mouth. "You want that?"

Sam nodded, gasping into his brother a mouth. 

"You-you know why we fit so good?"

Sam shook his head, his body pushing up into his brother. 

"Cause we're from the same place."

Sam felt his belly swarm with butterflies. The words made his dick ache so much he was sure he would come untouched. He laid back and looked up at the sky as he clung onto his brother. They both moved together. Slow and perfectly in sync. Sam whined, the friction of his cock wedged between their sweaty bodies, as he came with a sudden jolt.

"De. I'm s-." 

"Don't say it, baby boy." Deans' lips brushed over his brothers mouth.   
Dean felt the boys warm, sweet come against his own stomach. 

"I wanna taste it," Dean muttered his hips grinding. Sam ran a trembling finger over his belly, tip dripping with come. Dean eagerly grasped his wrist, pulling it to his mouth. Sams slender fingers pushed into Deans' mouth, the taste and sensation on his tongue made his dick throb. Dean sucked on Sams' fingers, his hips rolled easily into his brothers, bumping every so often as he lost momentum. Dean lifted his body up, hands fisting the blanket under his brother. He fucked into the boy, who was all open legs and loose. He clung to his big brother, fingertips dipping into freckled flesh.   
An unexpected breeze washed over their bodies, their skin exploding into a sea of goosebumps.

"De. Come in me. Please."

"G-gonna," Dean grunted, his head down now, bringing himself closer. He pressed his sweaty forehead against Sams collarbone, bone on bone, hard, painful. Sam winced but worked through the pain. He worked against his inexperience by bucking up, rolling his narrow hips and tightening around his brother's dick.

"F-fuck." Dean spat. His neck muscles stretched, his thighs hardened and his hands suddenly gripped around his brother's body as he shot his creamy load inside Sams wet, red hole. Sam felt it, a shot of warm, smooth liquid filling his ass. He groaned with pleasure at how correct it felt. Wondering how it looked, his brothers cock up his ass, the mess of it painted white.   
Dean rolled his forehead from side to side on his brothers shoulder, then chuckled softly. He let his weight fall on Sams body, the boy took it gladly. 

"How was I?" Dean panted. 

"How were you?" Sam asked, voice high, surprised. "De. Perfect. Really." Sam shifted his hips a little, he whimpered as Deans flaccid wet dick slipped from his asshole, he clenched trying to stop it, liked the feel of it there. But it fell, only pushing out an ooze of his brothers spunk after it. 

"Sammy," Dean whispered softly. "Dear, sweet Sammy." Dean was utterly spent, but his body was still firing shocks of pleasure and want. So reluctant to drag his body from his brothers. Sam shivered as Dean made to move. “Are you cold?”

“A little.” Sam nodded. Dean sat on his knees allowing the setting sun to cast over his baby brothers body. Dean whimpered as Sams' body reacted to the warmth. His skin was golden, fresh, peppered with cute moles and goosebumps finally dissipating. He arched his back, glad of the warmth.

“I ain't letting anyone else have you.” Dean breathed. “I can't.” His voice was laced with slight panic just of the thought of anyone else laying their hands over that beautiful body.

“Don't want to.” Sam countered. “Only want you, De'. 

Dean closed his eyes, overwhelmed. He really hoped it was true. He laid back down next to his brother. He curved a hand over the top of Sams' head and toyed with his hair.

“What about college? I know how much you want to go. I don't think I could live without you.”

“De. I don't want to talk about that now. You're never going to lose me. I know it's cheesy, but it's you and me Dean. Always has been.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it has.”

“Always will be.”


End file.
